


Something’s Blooming

by petitefairy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I miss Junsang, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shyness, eunsang is super shy, junho is playful, kinda plotless, minhee is the best friend we all wish to have, minhee the cupid, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/pseuds/petitefairy
Summary: In which Eunsang is too shy to say 'hi' but suddenly, he gets two weeks to work in pair with his crush.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Kang Minhee, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Something’s Blooming

"Hi."

Eunsang looks up and immediately has the urge to cover his face with that thick English dictionary he always brings on his bag. He can feel the warmth creeps to his cheeks and he prays to the universe so his cheeks won't turn as rosy as the apple he ate for breakfast this morning. He clears his throat awkwardly and nods, lips turning into a small yet the softest smile Eunsang thinks he has ever made.

The other only blinks then tilts their head, probably questioning Eunsang's lack of verbal reaction, but still smiles back at him.

"I think this is the first time for us to be paired together?"

The other says it while leaning slightly closer to Eunsang, making Eunsang's tongue suddenly loses its ability to form a word. He leans back before nodding again.

"You want to switch pair?"

Eunsang shakes his head strongly which causes the other to laugh. At that moment, Eunsang has to crawl his fingers under the desk to prevent him from hiding his face behind them. He doesn’t know why he keeps wanting to do that since they were assigned to work together in pair. It’s probably has something to do with the loud heartbeat of his and the warmth on his cheeks.

A knock on his desk snaps him out of his trance.

“Let’s do our best. I know I can be so slow at times, but I hope you can be patient with me. I trust you, Lee Eunsang. Do you trust me?”

The other raises his hand as if he is waiting for Eunsang’s to meet his and do the high-five. His smile has never once faded despite the air of awkwardness that surrounds them. There is this hopeful glint on his brown orbs when he stares into Eunsang’s eyes. It only subsides when Eunsang finally gives him the high-five he has been waiting for.

“I trust you, Cha Junho.”

If Eunsang can be honest, he actually isn’t that fond of History. It’s not like he is bad with the subject, but sometimes it gets too repetitive. World War II is still plagued on his mind because they discussed it a lot in grade 10 and now, they are talking about it again. Can’t they just leave the war on the last grade and let Eunsang live in peace?

The only thing that brings Eunsang peace about this subject is the assignment. Don’t get him wrong. He thinks creating World War II map using the cardboard will give him a hell. He rather memorizes the whole part of World War II from the book than to make this. But again, if this assignment didn’t exist, Eunsang probably wouldn’t have the chance to get closer to Junho even though two weeks are all he has.

“Hey,” he feels a body sliding into the seat next to him. “I’m sorry for running late,” Junho mumbles apologetically, tapping Eunsang’s notes so the other will let him checks on it. He looks around for a while, a faint frown is visible. “Why public library, though?”

“Um, I thought we need to gather the materials fast from the listed books. They have all the books here. I’ve checked their collections the day we were given this assignment.”

“Wow, you work fast. Next time, let’s check it together, okay?”

Junho asks him without even looking, but still waits until Eunsang quietly hums a ‘yes’ before focusing on the notes. His eyes are fixated on Eunsang’s handwriting. His right index finger traces every written word as if he is trying to absorb the words into his skin. He follows every curve and even stops at the dots. His hair falls down as he immerses himself in their assignment materials, biting his lower lip out of concentration.

Suddenly, Junho lets out a ‘pfft’ before turning his head to face Eunsang. A smirk is playing on his smug face.

“You are staring.”

Busted. Eunsang desperately wants to dig a hole and hide there at least until the graduation. He feels the blood rushes to his cheeks and pretty sure they have turned rosy by now.

“Am I that fascinating to be looked at, Eunsang-ah?”

“I wasn’t looking at you!” he squeaks, making everyone turns their head to his direction. Panicking, he bows to show his apology, but he does it too eager that his head hits the table. He hisses in pain.

“Eunsang-ah, are you okay?” he feels Junho’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Let me see,” he says as he gently tilts Eunsang’s head to face him. The other carefully parts Eunsang’s fringe to examine his forehead.

He freezes, holding his breath as the other moves his face closer to see any possible bump. They are so close. Eunsang can feel the other’s breath hitting his face. Junho’s nose is right in front of his face and his hand just itches to touch it.

Junho cuts the distance even more. They are now just an inch apart. He thinks his lips will be able to land on the other's chin if he tilts his head a little bit more. The thought gets him a funny feeling inside.

Someone clears their throat all of a sudden. Abruptly, Eunsang pulls himself from the other's grasp. Feeling so bashful, he takes the initiative to put a space between him and Junho.

Only to be pulled back by the other, eyes sternly gazing into his.

"I am fine alreaㅡ"

"Don't sit too far. Sit next to me and watch me closely."

He finds himself nodding at Junho's word.

Everything started just like that.

Eunsang never really remembers how he started crushing on Junho. It was probably at the first sight. Perhaps it was the way Junho smiled at his friends during their entrance ceremony. Perhaps it was the way Junho talked animatedly using his entire body when they had class tour. Perhaps it was the way Junho’s fingers parted his brunette fringe then watched them fell back down, covering his forehead. Perhaps it was the way Junho zoned out when their principal was giving his speech. Perhaps it was the way Junho caught him staring and offered him a small smile.

Perhaps it was the way Eunsang’s eyes managed to find him in the crowd.

When Eunsang tries to track back, he becomes sure that it was definitely at first sight. He doesn’t even get how his gaze could fall on the brunette. It just happened that way. After the ceremony, he didn’t get to see Junho that much. They had been assigned to different classes and took different extracurricular activities. The only times Eunsang got to see the other were when he passed by Junho’s class and the lunch break.

It was good actually. He thought that if he saw Junho less, he could also lessen this tiny crush. It was promising until the new school year happened and they got into the same class.

Looking at Junho who’s currently sitting in front of him, slurping his ice chocolate while highlighting some words from their History book, makes him realized that there’s no way it will pass just like that. Eunsang was never one to lose his interest in someone that fast. It took him years to get over his last crush and he can already see himself repeating the history.

“What’s wrong?” the brunette suddenly looks up from his book, throwing Eunsang a worried gaze. “You were sighing really loudly.”

 _I was thinking about you_. “I was thinking about the map. It will be a lot of work and I’m not sure we can do it in a day. We only have this weekend before the deadline.”

“A week has passed?”

“It’s already Tuesday if you forget.”

“We didn’t meet that often last week?”

Eunsang blinks. He really has no idea where this conversation will lead to. Glancing back in confusion, he scratches the back of his head even though he doesn’t feel itchy.

“Aren’t we supposed to meet often since we work in pair? How come I only see you in class and talk to you mostly through our devices?”

“Because our times didn’t match?”

“Eunsang-ah, we had the weekend.”

“We went to the public library together last Saturday, though.”

“But, what did you do on Sunday?”

“I finished the resume and sent it to you?”

“That’s the problem!” Junho exclaims, throwing his hands in exasperation. “We even copied it to the sticky notes separately and that’s it! We continue the literature study separately too. You see the problem here?”

“Um,” Eunsang is unsure what to say. He doesn’t really think of those as problems. It is natural for him because they are students with tight schedules and working separately may be the most efficient way for them. “I’m not sure.”

“We didn’t get to spend time together that much and now we are kind of running out of time. That’s it. That’s the problem.”

He’s quite taken aback at Junho’s sudden outburst because he didn’t think Junho as the type to take something like this to heart. He still feels a small smile threatening to form, yet Eunsang keeps it for himself. He can already feel his cheeks grow warmer because of Junho’s words, though.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Sure.”

“I want to get close to you,” says the brunette, huffing. “I thought with the assignment, we could get closer. I imagined spending time with you,” he stops to study the other’s expression, “since you don’t really talk that often. I was anticipating us to hang out and review the materials together. Sadly, we didn’t really get to do that either.” He can’t really decipher the emotion that swims inside Eunsang’s eyes for the black hair that covering half of them. However, he can see the other’s ears getting redder.

It’s hard to believe that his crush just told him that they wanted to get close to him. Obviously, Eunsang is really flustered. The weight of Junho’s words start to hit him. It is true that they didn’t do much interaction with each other even though they are in the same class. He only talks to the brunette when he has to. He is too shy to start a conversation. He is fine with other classmates, but Junho is special.

Cha Junho has always been special since day one.

“I have an idea.” Junho grins and somehow, Eunsang can sense a headache coming. “How about a sleepover this weekend?” a headache _is_ really coming. “You said it yourself that we won’t be able to draw and finish everything in a day. Let's make it two days then. My family usually spends their weekend at my grandmother’s house so we have the house for ourselves. We also can play games after finishing the assignment. It’s going to be fun!”

The brunette looks sincerely excited. Although there is still a hint of fear reflecting on his brown pupils, Junho’s eyes just practically sparkle. Eunsang feels his heart clenches at Junho’s excitement.

 _It is a good chance,_ he tries to bargain. _You can’t stay shy forever. You still have like one and a half-semester with him._

“If you aren’t comfortable, we can just start the assignment early. So, doㅡ”

“Okay,” Eunsang immediately cuts the brunette, afraid that he will change his mind. Junho probably wants nothing to do with Eunsang after this assignment. It will probably be one-time thing anyway. He has to enjoy it while it lasts. “I will come.”

It’s probably just his imagination, but Junho looks really satisfied and oddly smug after that.

“You need to stay calm.”

He throws a flabbergasted look at his best friend. He has been pacing for roughly fifteen minutes. He can’t stay put because if he does, scenarios of him ruining the upcoming sleepover will haunt him. Just thinking about it makes him feels sick.

“Everything will be okay, Eunsang-ah. You will be okay.”

“No. I will embarrass myself for sure.”

A pillow lands on his face harshly courtesy by Minhee. Eunsang throws it back, but his best friend manages to dodge it while sticking out his tongue. Eunsang never gets how he keeps being friend with Minhee until now. Sometimes he just wants to throw all of his pillows to Minhee’s face because he is that annoying.

“I bet Junho doesn’t know that you are that violent.”

“I only use violence with you. Besides, you start it most of the time.”

His best friend only laughs, leaving Eunsang wondering about his sanity. Then, the other pats the empty space next to him, gesturing Eunsang to occupy it. His laugh has been replaced by a soft smile, eyes full of seriousness.

“Don’t worry too much,” he says as soon as Eunsang sets down. “you will be fine. It’s not your first time having a crush on someone, is it?”

“It isn’t. But, it is my first time being invited to my crush’s house. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say. I feel like I’m losing my ability to speak whenever he is near, you know. I become too nervous and there is a knot in my stomach. Imagine having to spend time with him and only him.”

“You definitely will embarrass yourself.”

“Can’t you be supportive just for once?”

Minhee fakes a gasp. “What are you saying? If I’m not supportive, I won’t be here accompanying your panic self. I rather sleep on my castle,” his best friend rolls eyes dramatically.

“I hate you so much. Why are we best friends again?"

“You are useless without me, honestly.” Eunsang glares at him, but he just shrugs. “But really, it will be okay. The worst probability is you’ll get tired of listening because Junho talks a lot. He only talks a lot when he’s comfortable, though. I told you, right? I told you everything about him. You are lucky that I got into the same class as him last year.”

“I’m still not sure. How to behave in front of your crush?”

“Just be yourself, no? Besides,” Minhee is smiling from ear to ear, wiggling both of his eyebrows. “the universe is on your side this time. Isn’t that good?”

“What do you mean?”

“It may be a start of something new, who knows.”

His best friend lets out a loud laugh again and this time, Eunsang decides to kick him from his bed. They end up kicking each other.

**_From: Junho._ **

**where r u**

Eunsang screams inwardly at the message. He may look calm, but inside there is a storm happening. He has been restless since he woke up this morning. Waking up to Minhee’s drooling face isn’t helping either. He spent thirty minutes mopping at the corner until his best friend dragged him to the bathroom. After taking bath, he thought he might be calmer, yet he became even more restless. He didn’t know what to wear or what to bring.

“ _Just wear anything, geez! I want to go back to sleep.”_

He ends up wearing his favorite grey sweater and a pair of jeans after having a mini breakdown in front of his wardrobe. He had no idea that he would be this whipped for Junho.

“ _You are whipped with no cure. Go away!”_

**_To: Junho._ **

**I’m on my way. Already in bus ^^**

He stares at his replies. After checking it for the nth time, he sends it. He brings the cardboard closer to his chest, seeking for comfort. He isn’t sure of what will happen today until tomorrow morning, but he tries to stay positive. He feels so full suddenly. His skin tingles with excitement and anticipation. Eunsang can’t stop biting his lower lips either to prevent him from rambling.

He only hopes he won’t mess this up. They have to finish the assignment. _Let’s not think about the worst possibilities. Just use this chance wisely,_ he thinks before a ‘ding’ from his phone disturbs him.

**_From: Junho._ **

**take care S2**

It’s no doubt. Eunsang will surely mess this up.

The sky has already turned dark when Eunsang stops to stretch his stiff body. He looks around, grimacing slightly when he notices how messy Junho’s room has become. Scissors, sticky notes, crayons, pencils, cardboard pieces, and markers scatter everywhere. He glances at the room owner who’s concentrating on coloring their map. A tiny smile is playing on Eunsang’s face as he sees Junho purses his lips out of focus.

Things have gone really smoothly since Eunsang stepped into the house. He even had a chance to greet Junho’s family. The thing that makes him proud the most about himself today is the fact that he didn’t stutter when Junho’s older sister sent him a smirk, asking whether he was Junho’s friend or _friend_. He blushed really hard, though. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks when Junho’s sister asked him.

Also, miraculously, he doesn’t mess up.

“Eunsang-ah,” Junho suddenly calls him, pulling him back to reality. The brunette passes the map gently to him, allowing him to check their work. “I think it’s done.”

As soon as Eunsang sees it, he is hit by an overwhelming feeling. Honestly, it turns out better than what he has imagined. It’s not like he is biased, but Junho’s work is so neat. Since Eunsang is bad at cutting, drawing and writing the details became his tasks while Junho’s task was to cut the cardboard according to their plan.

It wasn’t easy. They failed the first time because they weren’t being clear about the dummy. It was a disaster because they were already halfway and turned out, they miscalculated the space on the cardboard. So, they had to make another dummy and calculate everything thoroughly. Now that the map is done, a wave of relief washes Eunsang.

“I can’t believe this,” he says as he caresses their work. He looks up to find Junho’s eyes, “I still can’t believe this. Good work.”

“You too.” Junho smiles. Awkward air surrounds them before the brunette gathers the scattered things around them. “Let’s tidy up then we can wash up and go to sleep. I’m sure your body is tired of having to crouch down all the time.”

Eunsang nods, hands are already busy to start taking care of the mess. He silently picks the crayons and arranges them back in their box. After that, he collects the small pieces of cardboard the dumps them into a plastic bag they both had prepared before they started.

“Hey,” Eunsang stops picking up the pencils to face Junho. The brunette tilts his head, crawling closer to him. Eunsang watches as the brunette wordlessly takes his hands to roll up his sleeves. “I like your sweater paw, but I think it will slow you down.”

The gears on Eunsang’s brain pause. “You like what?”

Junho looks up to meet Eunsang whose face is as red as an apple. The brunette raises his eyebrow, pursing his lips in confusion before the realization hits him. He instantly lets go of Eunsang’s hands, backing down. There’s this faint rosy tint on his cheeks now.

“Oh, it’s clean already! Let’s wash up and sleep.”

After saying that, Junho scurries to the bathroom, leaving Eunsang speechless and very dumbfounded. He glances at his sleeve, fingers tentatively touching the fabric with his heart beating erratically.

“Wow.”

He watches as the brunette patting the pillow before giving it to him. A grin never leaves Junho’s handsome feature after he managed to persuade Eunsang to sleep together in his room on his bed. Eunsang has insisted to take the couch, but Junho _pouted_. He swore he heard Minhee’s devilish laugh and _‘you are whipped’_ in his mocking manner.

Shyly, Eunsang climbs on Junho’s bed. As soon as his back touches the soft mattress, he hums in satisfaction. The stiffness of his body immediately vanishes. Now, he feels sleepy. A yawn escapes and he immediately covers his mouth with a loud gasp. He turns to face Junho whose lips already form a smile followed by a giggle. If Eunsang's heart beats regularly before Junho’s giggle, now it’s beating really fast and loud.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers bashfully.

“It’s okay. It’s cute,” he watches how the brunette’s eyes become rounder at the realization. Junho swiftly pulls the blanket until it reaches his nose. “I mean it’s a cute yawn. Yeah. A cute yawn,” he sputters in panic before turning around so Eunsang is facing his back now.

 _He is adorable!_ Eunsang inwardly squeaks. _God, it’s my nth time to blush today, but he said my yawn is cute_. It’s Eunsang’s turn to pull the blanket because his _thought_ really embarrasses him.

They are just lying down in silent after that, busy with each other’s thoughts. Eunsang actually prefers it this way. He still can’t control his heart and honestly, whenever they talk, he somehow feels funny inside. It’s somehow akin to the feeling he gets after eating something and his stomach doesn’t accept the food. He feels full, but at the same time, there is this unsettlement that he needs to let out. It will affect everything. Because when it strikes, Eunsang usually can’t think straight and more likely splutter stupid things.

“ _Love makes Lee Eunsang stupid_.” Minhee once told him and although he pushed him from his bed after that, Eunsang reluctantly agrees. Feelings are confusing. One day he might be over the moon just because Junho started a mini conversation with him and the next day, he might be in a lump because the brunette smiled at him and he missed it.

There’s a rustle from Junho’s side, snapping his back from his trance.

“Junho-ya?” the brunette’s name rolls perfectly on his tongue. Eunsang’s cheeks feel warm again because it just registers on his mind that it is really rare for him to call Junho’s name. “Junho-ya,” he tries again while stifling a giggle this time.

No answer.

“Oh,” a giggle. “he’s asleep already.”

Eunsang stares at Junho’s back. He takes note of how the other’s shoulder moves according to his breathing and it’s fascinating. _And creepy_ , his brain scolds him. _You should’ve looked at him when he’s awake. Talk directly while staring at his beautiful brown orbs instead of this. You need to confess sooner or later_ , _Lee Eunsang._

Ah, confession. If feelings are confusing, then confession scares him. Eunsang always thinks that confession means two things. It can be a start of something or an ending. He never chose to confess before. No matter how deep he was for someone, he never once opted to confess. Eunsang isn’t that brave to see how it will be.

But then, he is already this close to Junho and won’t it be a waste if he backs out just like he always did?

See? This is really confusing. He has made a progress, hasn’t he? At least, Junho acknowledges his existence, unlike his past crush. They talk quite often too, thanks to their teacher for the assignment. He only needs to reduce his shyness and soon, he will be able to hold a long conversation with Junho, right? Then, he can confess his feeling, right? But, what if Junho hated him after he confessed? What if his confession is the end of their barely existent friendship instead of the start of something just like what Minhee told him?

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.

It’s really frustrating. His head hurts just by thinking about it. Somehow at the back of his head, he knows that he will be just fine after confessing. Junho won’t hate him or so he hopes.

Eunsang sighs. He turns his body to face Junho’s back fully. He reaches out his hand and when it’s only an inch for him to touch Junho’s shoulder, he stops. His hand hovers there, itching to actually _touch_ the brunette. He chooses not to and retreats his hand, but not before scooting closer to his sleeping crush.

“Junho-ya, I like you. Will you wait for me?”

The sound of a spoon meeting the ceramic bowl fills the room. Sunshine seeps through the curtains, greeting them warmly on this beautiful Sunday morning. Both of them woke up quite early. Actually, Junho was the first to wake up. The brunette has prepared cereals and milk for their breakfast, laughing sheepishly when he admits that he can’t cook.

They don’t talk when they eat. Eunsang is grateful for that because he is still sleepy so the possibility of him honestly answering anything is really high. Eunsang is honest when he’s sleepy. It’s really quiet until Junho can’t take the quietness.

“Say,” the brunette starts, “will we be back to the square one after we submit the map?”

The spoon Eunsang has on his hand stops mid-air. He glances in confusion Junho who oddly seems really jittery for whatever reason. “What do you mean?” he puts his spoon on the bowl, sensing a long conversation coming.

Junho fidgets in his seat, eyes won’t meet Eunsang’s. It’s honestly really alarming because so far, the brunette never once averts his gaze. He always looks directly into Eunsang’s eyes.

“I will wait for you. That’s why, please, don’t let us go back to the square one.”

Eunsang feels his breath gets hitched. He faintly remembers himself saying that he likes Junho and begs for his crush to wait for him. Junho doesn’t possibly refer to his words, does he?

“What?” he asks breathlessly. His heart is beating erratically from fear. He isn’t ready if this leads to what he thinks it will. _Junho might hate me for real._

“I heard you last night.” _No_. “You said you like me and asked me to wait.”

He feels really sick. His hands start trembling. Coldness starts creeping through his veins. It’s suddenly so cold and he needs to warm himself. He isn’t ready. Why is it happening now?

“Junho-ya,” his voice cracks. “I’m done eating. Can I go home now?”

Eunsang is scared. He doesn’t want to listen to Junho’s answer. The brunette must’ve hated him. He needs to go now. He needs to flee from this place. He wants to go home now. He wants to hide under his blanket and never come out.

“You can’t.”

“I’m sorry,” he almost cries now. “I’m sorry for confessing.”

Eunsang hears Junho’s gasping and there’s some rustling, he isn’t really sure, before he is pulled into a warm embrace. Junho slightly bent down to hug him. “Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything will be okay, Eunsang-ah. You are okay,” Eunsang feels Junho’s chest vibrates as he speaks. “I won’t hate you.”

“But, I like you.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Minhee told me a lot about you.” He quickly pushes Junho, demanding further explanation through his eyes. “Don’t be mad at him. I asked him to.”

“Why?”

“Because you are intriguing.”

“What?”

“Uh, yeah,” the brunette takes a step back, scratching his ear that doesn’t seem itchy at all. “I’ve been watching you since the entrance ceremony.”

Eunsang only blinks because the universe seems to kid with him right now.

“You caught me staring and I smiled at you, but then you only nodded.” The scene starts playing in Eunsang’s mind. “I saw you and Minhee talking so when I found out that Minhee and I were in the same class, I was really happy. We still talk about you. In fact, he was the one who planned this sleepover.”

He is dumbfounded now. Kang Minhee?

“I’ve always wanted to get to know you, but I’m a coward. I am afraid of rejection. Besides, you don’t really talk to me. Then, we were assigned to work in pair. I was really happy. So, I kind of taking an advantage of our situation and here we are now.”

His head hurts listening to all of this. “I don’t understand,” is all he can mumble.

“I know it may happen too fast for you and it _is_ too fast for me. Having you no longer shutting me out was all I asked. Yet, now I am rambling about finding you intriguing.”

“I need a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“So, you were saying,” he presses his right palm to his forehead to cease the headache. “Minhee knows everything?” A nod. “You really want to get to know me like for real?” A nod again. “I feel dumb.”

“I know it’s a lot to take.”

“That means you don’t hate me for confessing? You don’t hate me for liking you?”

“What?” the brunette stares at him, clearly stunned. “There’s no way, Eunsang-ah. Why would I? I think I’m crushing on you.”

“You think?”

“I am still not sure, but I want to develop this feeling.” Junho pauses. “Actually, I should be the one asking you to wait, though.”

“Huh?”

“I need to catch up with you. So, will you wait? We won’t go back to the square one, right?”

It is happening too fast and honestly, Eunsang still can’t catch up with everything. Yet, seeing the nervous look on the brunette’s eyes melts him. Junho even has the audacity to pout and really, who is he to resist?

“I will.”

Junho beams and Eunsang feels funny again. The difference is he doesn’t question it right now. He enjoys having this feeling because it doesn’t feel that weird like it used to. Now, the unsettlement has subsided a bit. It’s been replaced by a tiny relief. Perhaps, it’s the confession.

“How about we start fresh?” Junho asks while extending his hand. “Hi, Lee Eunsang. I’m Cha Junho. I want to be closer to you and I want to like you.”

Eunsang stares at the brunette’s hand for a moment. It still feels like a dream. He was whining to his best friend about having to spend night in his crush’s house two days ago and now, his crush is standing right in front of him, asking him to start fresh. He is still uncertain about all of this. What if Junho bailed out and he already had fallen too deep to even save himself? What if he is still too shy to say hi and Junho decides that he has enough?

“Well…”

Eunsang’s eyes meet Junho’s. The brunette’s gaze is full of reassurance, acceptance, and fondness. It makes Eunsang’s heart bursting with feelings. _Everything will be alright. This will be the start of something new,_ he thinks as he shyly extends his hand to take Junho’s hand. Junho’s hand is warm and a little bit sweaty, yet Eunsang likes to hold it. The brunette gives him a light squeeze as a reassurance and encouragement.

Eunsang takes a deep breath. He gives Junho a slight nod before smiling. _A new start_ , he comforts himself.

“Hello, Cha Junho. I’m Lee Eunsang and I like you. Let’s get closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo.
> 
> if you have reached this, that means you survived my word-vomit. thank you so much for reading! this is my first time writing junsang and huhu, i think i fail. i will do better in the future! its been so long since i make a long one-shot. so please do leave feedback hehe
> 
> you can also drop your feedback through my cc ( urpetitefairy ) or be my mutual and hype junsang together on twitter ( @kkbumjjong ). please stay healthy and happy! once again, thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> love,  
> your petitefairy.


End file.
